Pride and Prejudice: Hetalia Edition (England x Reader)
by way-too-addicted-to-fandoms
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N). She is headstrong, pretty, intelligent, has a lively, playful disposition, and delights in anything ridiculous. Unfortunately, she is not wealthy, and most of her family is quit ridiculous. Despite this, she enjoys her life. Little does she know her life is about to change, and that change is courtesy of Mr. Kirkland. *I own nothing but the idea for this crossover*
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just wanted to say that everyone (specifically the Hetalia characters) are aged according to the characters they are replacing. For example, Felicia (Fem!Italy), who is replacing Lydia, is aged 15 at the beginning of the story. I am using the Pride and Prejudice book as my template, and not the movie, because the movie left out some scenes that I really like. So I'm basically rewriting the book with different characters, and changing some of the wording to make it a bit easier to understand. Also, I am just going to say right now that I love all of the Hetalia characters, so please do not hate me for any of my casting choices; the decisions I made were because of some of the relationships between the characters, or because certain personality traits of certain countries fit the original characters. I am not in any way trying to make any characters seem evil, and I am not trying to hate on them in any way. That's all for now! Full cast list will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

It is a well known fact, that a single man with a large fortune, must want a wife.

However unknown the feelings or views of such a man might be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of one of their daughters.

"My dear Mr. Bennet," said his wife to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is leased at last?"

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.

"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long was just here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Bennet made no answer.

"Do you want to know who has leased it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is leased by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in an expensive carriage to see the place, and was so delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Jones."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his plan in settling here?"

"Plan! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it's very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no reason for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Jones may like you the best of the group."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give up thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not much beauty to think of."

"But, my dear, you must go and see Mr. Jones when he comes into the neighborhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for _us_ to visit him if you do not."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Jones will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little (N/N)."

"I desire you will do no such thing. (N/N) is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Sakura, nor half so good-humoured as Felicia. But you are always giving her the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but (N/N) has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighborhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Mr. Bennet was such an odd mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and eccentricity, that the experience of twenty-three years had not been enough to make his wife understand his character. _Her_ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Bennet was one of the first to visit Mr. Jones. He had always intended to visit him, though even to the last minute he told his wife that he would not; she was even unaware of the visit till the evening after it was paid. He then told all in the following manner: - Seeing his second daughter busy with trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed her with,

"I hope Mr. Jones will like it, (N/N)."

"We are not going to know what Mr. Jones likes," said her mother resentfully, "since we are not going to visit."

"But you forget, mamma." said (Y/N), "that we will meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Long has promised to introduce him."

"I do not believe Mrs. Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her."

"Neither do I," replied Mr. Bennet; "and I am glad that you do not depend on her serving you."

Mrs. Bennet was determined not to respond, but, unable to contain herself, she began scolding one of her daughters.

"Don't keep coughing like that, Lovina, for Heaven's sake! Have some compassion for my nerves. You'll tear them to pieces."

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Lovina fretfully. "When is your next ball , (Y/N)?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"So it is," cried her mother, "and Mrs. Long does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself."

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage, and be able to introduce Mr. Jones to her."

"Impossible Mr. Bennet, impossible; I will not be acquainted with him. How can you tease me so?"

"I honor your prudence. Two weeks acquaintance is not much. You cannot know what a man is really like in that short amount of time. But if we do not try somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Long and her nieces must have a chance. And considering she will consider it an act of kindness, if you do not introduce them, I will do it myself."

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Bennet only said, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What is the meaning of that forceful response?" he cried. "Do you consider the traditions of introduction as nonsense? I do not agree with you there. What do you say Lili? You do a lot of deep thinking, and read a great many books."

Lili wanted to say something wise, but did not know how.

"While Lili is straightening her thoughts," he continued, "let us go back to Mr. Jones."

"I am sick of Mr. Jones," cried his wife.

"I am sorry to hear that,; why didn't you tell me this before? If I had known that I wouldn't have called on him. It is very unlucky, but since I have a;ready paid the visit, we can't escape the acquaintance now."

The ladies astonishment was just what he wished; Mrs. Bennet's suprise quite possibly surpased the rest; though when the initial shock was over, she began to declare that she had suspected as much the whole time.

"How good it was of you, my dear Mr. Bennet. I knew I would pursuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an acqaintance. Well, how pleased I am. And it is such a good joke that you went this mornig and told none of us about it till now."

"Now Lovina, you may cough as much as you choose," said Mr. Bennet; and as he spoke he left the room, tired of his wife's excitement.

"What an excellent father you have girls!" she exclaimed when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever repay him for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. It isn't very pleasant to be making acquaintances every day at our age, but for your sakes, we would do anything. Felicia, my love, though you are the youngest, I am sure Mr. Jones will dance with you at the next ball."

"Oh!" said Felicia stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening was spent wondering how soon he would return Mr. Bennet's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Bennet, even with her daughters' help, was not able to get any satisfactory description of Mr. Jones from her husband. They tried various different ways - with straight questions, ingenious theories, and distant speculations; but he eluded them all, and they were and last required to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbor, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favorable. Sir William had been highly delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsom, extremely agreeable, and, to top it off, he intended to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of winning Mr. Jones' heart were entertained.

"If I could only see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Mr. Jones returned Mr. Bennet's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had had hopes of seeing the young ladies, whose beauty he had heard much of, but he only saw their father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of seeing through an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon sent, and Mrs. Bennet had already planned some courses that would showcase her good housekeeping, when an answer arived that changed everything. Mr. Jones was supposed to be in town the following day, and was therfore unable to accept the invitation. Mrs. Bennet was quite upset. She couldn't imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might always be traveling from one place to another, and never be settled at Netherfield as he should be. Lady Lucas soothed her fears a little by suggesting that he had only gone to London to get a large party for the ball, and a report soon followed that Mr. Jones was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls were upset by the number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing that he had only brought six with him from London, - his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it only consisted of five people: Mr. Jones, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man.

Mr. Joness was good-looking and gentlemanly; he had a pleasant face and a down-to-earth personality. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, only looked like a gentleman; but his friend Mr. Kirkland soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble appearance, and the rumor that he made ten thousand a year, which had been circulating five minutes after he had entered the room. The gentlemen announced him to be a fine figure of a man, and the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Jones, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half of the evening, till his manners caused disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not even his large estate in Derbyshire could save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr. Jones had soon met all of the principle people in the room; he was lively and wholehearted, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked about giving one himself at Netherfield. Such pleasant qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Kirkland danced only once with Mrs. Hurst and once with Miss Jones, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst those the most passionately against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into resentment because he insulted one of her daughters.

(Y/N) Bennet had been required, because of the lack of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Kirkland had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Jones, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to get his friend to join it.

"Come, Kirkland," said he, "I must get you you dance. I hate to see you standing around by yourself in this stupid manner. You better dance."

"I certainly won't. You know how I hate it, unless I am very familiar with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be unreasonable. Your sisters are busy, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to dance with."

"I would not be so critical as you are," cried Mr. Jones, "for a kingdom! Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them that are uncommonly pretty."

" _You_ are dancing with the only beautiful girl in the room," said Mr. Kirkland, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever seen! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very pleasant. Please let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at (Y/N), till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not pretty enough to tempt _me_ ; I am in no humor rght now to pay attention to young ladies who are snubbed by other men. You should return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Jones followed his advice. Mr. Kirkland walked off; and (Y/N) remained without any friendly feelings toward him. She told the story, however, with great amusement among her friends; for she had a lively, playful personality, which loved anything ridiculous.

Overall, the evening passed by pleasantly for the whole family. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Jones had danced with her twice, and she had been seen as worthy of respect by his sisters. Sakura was just as pleased by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. (Y/N) felt Sakura's pleasure. Lili had heard herself mentioned to Miss Jones as the most talented girl in the neighborhood; and Lovina and Felicia had been fortunate enough never to be without dancing partners, which was the only thing they had learned to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good moods to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and where they were the most important inhabitants. They found Mr. Bennet still up. He had no sense of time when he was reading a book; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to how an evening with such high expectations went. He had hoped that his wife would be disappointed in the stranger; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh! My dear Mr. Bennet," as she entered the room, "we have had a most wonderful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Sakura was very admired, nothing could come close to how much. Everybody was talking about how well she looked; and Mr. Jones thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Just think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! And she was the only one in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so upset to see him stand up with her! But, he did not admire her at all; nobody can really; and he seemed quite in awe of Sakura as she was dancing. So he asked who she was, got introduced, and asked her for the next dance. Then the third he danced with Miss King, and the fourth with Maria Lucas, and the fifth with Sakura again, and the sixth with (N/N), and the Boulanger—"

"If he had had any compassion for me," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, do not list any more of his dancing partners. I wish that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"Oh! My dear, I am quite pleased with him. He is so very handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I am sure the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's gown—"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Bennet protested against any description of finery. She was therefore required to talk about another part of the subject, and told, with lot bitterness and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Kirkland.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that (N/N) does not lose much by not being to his liking; he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no putting up with him! He walked here and there, thinking he was so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to put him in his place. I quite dislike the man."

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura and (Y/N) were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Jones before, told her sister just how much she admired him.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-natured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease, with such perfect good breeding!"

"He is also handsome," replied (Y/N), "which a young man should be, if he possibly can. His character is complete."

"I was very flattered when he asked me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment."

"You didn't? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you_ by surprise, and _me_ never. What could be more natural than him asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his manners for that. Well, he certainly is very pleasant, and I give you my permission to like him. You have liked many people who were more stupid."

"Dear (Y/N)!"

"You are too apt to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. The whole world is good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life."

"I don't wish to be too quick to judge anyone; but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do; and that is what makes me wonder. With _your_ good sense, it's amazing how you can be honestly blind to the foolishness and nonsense of others! A show of honesty is common enough—you see it everywhere. But the ability to be honest without extravagance or plan—to take the good of everybody's character and make it better, and say nothing of the bad—belongs to you alone. And so you like this man's sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his."

"Certainly not—at first. But they are very pleasing women when you talk with them. Miss Jones is going to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I believe we will find a very charming neighbor in her."

(Y/N) listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behavior at the assembly had not been intended to please in general; and being more quick to observe and having a less flexible temper than her sister, and with a judgement not hindered by any attention to herself, she was unwilling to approve them. They were in fact very fine ladies; they were not lacking in good moods when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves enjoyable when they chose to, but they were proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private bible schools in London, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, were in the habit of spending more than they should, and of socializing with people of rank, and therefore in every respect had the right to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family in the north of England; a position that they thought gave them the right to be full of themselves, even though their brother's fortune and their own had been acquired by trade. (1)

Mr. Jones inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr. Jones also intended to do so, and sometimes got as far as choosing a county; but as he was now provided with a good house and the freedom of a manor, it was wondered by many of those who knew him best, whether he might just spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase an estate. (2)

His sisters were anxious for him to have an estate of his own; even though he was only just set as a tenant, Miss Jones was by no means unwilling to sit at his table—nor was Mrs. Hurst, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, any less willing to consider her brother's house as her home when it suited her. Mr. Jones had not been an adult two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. He did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour—was pleased with the location and the main rooms, was satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately.

Between him and Arthur there was a very steady friendship, in spite of the great difference of character. Alfred was liked by Arthur because of the easiness, openness, and flexibility of his temper, though no character could be a greater contrast to his own, and though he never seemed unhappy with his own. On the strength of Arthur's concern for him, Alfred had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement he had the highest opinion. In understanding, Arthur was the superior. Alfred was by no means mentally disabled, but Arthur was clever. He was proud, formal, and critical all at the same time, and his manners, even though they were proper, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had a great advantage. Alfred was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Arthur was constantly offending.

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was characteristic of them each. Alfred had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt like he knew everyone the room; and as to Miss Bennet, he could not imagine an angel more beautiful. Arthur, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, none of whom he had felt even the smallest interest, and he received neither attention or pleasure from anyone. Sakura he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs. Hurst and her sister allowed it to be so—but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they would not object to get to know better. Sakura was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorized by such praise to think of her as he chose.

* * *

Footnotes are not mine; I took them from a couple different sites. Hope they help clear things up!

(1) Bingley's sisters were more snobbish than they had a right to be, since someone who earned their wealth by "trade" was looked down upon. Money that was passed down from generation to generation by landowning, such as Mr. Darcy's, was the kind of wealth that commanded the most respect in those days. It wasn't wealth by itself that impressed society, but also how you earned it. So Bingley's sister went about acting snobbish because they were from a "respectable family" but the fact that their wealth was earned by "trade" should have lowered their snobbery a bit.

(2) Historically, an estate is comprised of the houses, outbuildings, supporting farmland, and woods that surround the gardens and grounds of a very large property, such as a country house or mansion. It is the modern term for a manor, but lacks a manor's now-abolished jurisdictional authority. It is an "estate" because the profits from its produce and rents are sufficient to support the household in the house at its center, formerly known as the manor house. Thus, "the estate" may refer to all other cottages and villages in the same ownership as the mansion itself, covering more than one former manor.

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Bennets were very close. Sir William Lucas used to be in trade in Meryton, where he had made a decent fortune, and risen to the honor of knighthood during his time as the mayor. He had probably liked the distinction too much. It had given him a disgust for his business, and to his house in a small market town; and so he quit them both, and he moved with his family to a house about a mile from Meryton, named Lucas Lodge from then on, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, free from business, occupy himself solely in being polite to the whole world. For, though delighted by his rank, it did not make him arrogant; on the contrary, he paid attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and helpful, his presentation at St. James's had made him considerate.

Lady Lucas was a very good kind of woman, and is a valuable source of gossip to Mrs. Bennet. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was (Y/N)'s best friend.

That the Miss Lucases and the Miss Bennets should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly, the Lucases went to Longbourn to do just that.

" _You_ began the evening well, Elizabeta," said Mrs. Bennet with polite self-control to Miss Lucas. " _You_ were Mr. Jones' first choice."

"Yes; but he seemed to like his second better."

"Oh, you mean Sakura, I suppose, because he danced with her twice. That definitely _did_ seem as if he admired her—indeed I rather believe he _did_ —I heard something about it—but I don't really know what—something about Mr. Robinson."

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Robinson; didn't I mention it to you? Mr. Robinson was asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he thought there were a great many pretty women in the room, and _which_ he thought the prettiest. He answered immediately to the last question: 'Oh, the eldest Miss Bennet, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.'"

"Upon my word! Well, that is very definite indeed—that does seem as if—but, however, it may all amount to nothing, you know."

" _My_ overhearings were more useful than _yours_ , (N/N)," said Elizabeta. "Mr. Kirkland is not as worth listening to as his friend, is he? Poor (N/N)—to be only just _tolerable_."

"I beg you not put it into (N/N)'s head to be upset by his mistreatment, for he is such a rude man, that it would be quite a tragedy to be liked by him. Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure, ma'am? Is not there a little mistake?" said Sakura. "I certainly saw Mr. Kirkland speaking to her."

"Yes, because she finally asked him how he liked Netherfield, and he had to answer her; but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoken to."

"Miss Jones told me," said Sakura, "that he never speaks much, unless he is among his closest friends. With _them_ he is exceptionally pleasant."

"I don't believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very pleasant, he would have talked to Mrs. Long. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is filled with pride, and I believe he had heard somehow that Mrs. Long does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hired one."

"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Long," said Miss Lucas, "but I wish he had danced with (N/N)."

"Another time, (N/N)," said her mother, "I would not dance with _him_ , if I were you."

"I believe, ma'am, I may safely promise you _never_ to dance with him."

"His pride," said Miss Lucas, "doesn't offend _me_ as much as pride usually does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot be surprised that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may say so, he has a _right_ to be proud."

"That is very true," replied (Y/N), "and I could easily forgive _his_ pride, if he had not wounded _mine_."

"Pride," observed Lili, who was happy with herself because of the reliability of her thoughts, "is a very common fault, I believe. According to everything that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not possess a feeling of self-satisfaction because of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used to mean the same thing. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

"If I were as rich as Mr. Kirkland," cried a young Lucas, who came with his sisters, "I wouldn't care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine a day."

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you should," said Mrs. Bennet; "and if I were to see you at it, I would take away your bottle immediately."

The boy protested that she would not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to update. I didn't have any motivation to write for a while, plus I've been getting ready for college in the fall. (I finally get to go! I had to wait a year because college is expensive.) Anway, here is the next chapter!

* * *

The ladies of Longbourn soon visited those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due time. Miss Bennet's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Jones; and though the mother was found to be unbearable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, they did wish to get to know the two elder sisters better. To Sakura, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure, but (Y/N) still saw arrogance in their treatment of everybody, excluding her sister, barely, she and could not like them; though their kindness to Sakura was probably influenced by their brother's admiration for her. It was pretty obvious whenever they met, that he _did_ admire her and to _(_ Y/N) it was equally obvious that Sakura was giving in to the bias which she had begun to have for him from the first, and was on her way to be very much in love. But she knew that it was not likely to be discovered by most people, since Sakura, even with strong feelings, had a composure of temper and a consistent cheerful behavior which would guard her from people thinking that she was being innapropriate. She mentioned this to her friend Elizabeta.

"It might be pleasant," replied Elizabeta, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it's sometimes a disadvantage to be so cautious. If a woman hides her affection from the object of it just as well as she does from the rest of the world, she may lose him; and it will then be a poor consolation to believe the world is equally in the dark. There is so much gratitude or vanity in almost every attraction, that it is not safe to leave it to itself. We can all begin willingly - a slight bias is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have the bravery to be really in love without encouragement. In nine out of ten cases a women had better show more affection than she feels. Alfred definitely likes your sister; but he may not do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her personality will allow. If I can see her feelings for him, he must be stupid if he can't."

"Remember, (N/N), that he doesn't know Sakura's personality as you do."

"But if a woman is partial to a man, and doesn't try to hide it, he has to figure it out."

"Maybe, if he sees enough of her. But, even though Alfred and Sakura meet fairly regularly, it's never for many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be used talking together. Sakura should then make the most of every half-hour in which she can hold his attention. When she has won him over completely, there will be more time for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied (Y/N), "when being well married is the only thing in question, and if I wanted to get a rich husband, or any husband, I would most likely use it. But that's not how Sakura feels; she's not using a plan. Right now, she doesn't even know how much she likes him, or if her feelings are reasonable. She has only known him two weeks. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his house, and has since dined with him at parties four times. That's not quite enough to let her get to know his character."

"Not when you put it that way. If she had only dined with him, she probably would have only found out if he had a good appetite; but you've got remember that they also spent four evenings together—and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have allowed them to find out that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce (3); but in regards to anything of any personal importance, I don't think much has been discovered."

"Well," said Elizabeta, "I wish Sakura success with all my heart; and if she married him tomorrow, I think she would have just as good a chance at happiness as if she knew him for a year. Happiness in marriage is completely a matter of chance. If the personalities of the couple are very well known to each other beforehand, it does not forward their happiness at all. They always become different enough afterwards to have their share of irritation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the imperfections of the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with."

"You make me laugh, Elizabeta; but it's not rational. You know it's not rational, and you would never do that."

Occupied in watching Mr. Jones' interest in her sister, (Y/N) was far from suspecting that she was becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Kirkland had at first barely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it looked uncommonly intelligent because of the beautiful expression in her eyes. This discovery was followed by others just as equally annoying. Though he had seen with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her shape, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his claiming that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. She was completely unaware of this; to her he was only the man who was never polite, and who didn't think she was handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know her more, and as a step towards talking with her himself, he listened to her conversation with others. This drew her attention. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party was assembled.

"What is Mr. Kirkland doing," she said to Elizabeta, "listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

"That is a question which only Mr. Kirkland can answer."

"If he does it any more I will tell him that I know what he is doing. He has a very mocking eye, and if I am not disrespectful first, I will soon grow afraid of him."

He approached them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, and Elizabeta told her friend not to mention the subject to him; which immediately provoked (Y/N) to do it, so she turned to him and said:

"Don't you think Mr. Kirkland, that I expressed myself very well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but a ball is always a subject that makes a lady energetic."

"You are to harsh on women."

"It will be _her_ turn to be teased soon," said Elizabeta. "I'm going to open the piano, (N/N), and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange friend—always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If I had been more of a musical person, you would have been priceless; but as it is, I would rather perform before people who must be used to hearing the very best performers."When Elizabeta insisted, however, she added, "Very well, if I must." She turned to Mr. Kirkland, and with a serious tone she said, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody here obviously knows: 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I will keep mine to swell my song."

Her performance was entertaining, though by no means the best. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the several requests to sing again, she was eagerly replaced at the piano by her sister Lili, who, being plainest one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, and was always impatient to perform.

Lili was neither a genius nor had the best taste; and though her vanity caused her to work hard, it had also given her a bookish air and arrogant manner, which would have hurt someone who was better than she was. (Y/N), easy and straightforward, had been listened to with much more pleasure, even though she did not play half so well; and Lili, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to earn praise and gratitude by playing Scotch and Irish dancing songs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Lucases, and two or three military officers, eagerly started dancing at one end of the room.

Arthur stood nearby in silent annoyance at such a mode of passing the evening, so irritated that he spoke to no one, and was so engrossed by his thoughts that he did not realize Sir William Lucas was standing next to him, till Sir William spoke these words:

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Kirkland! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society."

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage of also being popular among the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir William only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group; "and I don't doubt that you are an expert in the science yourself, Mr. Kirkland."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no great pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's?"

"Never, sir."

"Don't you think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?"

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"I had thought of living in town myself—for I am fond of superior society; but I wasn't quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not willing to make any; and since (Y/N) was at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the idea of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

"My dear Miss (N/N), why are you not dancing? Mr. Kirkland, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Arthur who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomfort to Sir William:

"Indeed, sir, I have not the smallest intention of dancing. Please do not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Arthur, with serious politeness, asked to be allowed the honor of dancing with her, but in vain. (Y/N) was determined; and Sir William's attempts at persuasion did not shake her resolve.

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss (N/N), that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to doing us this favor for one half-hour."

"Mr. Kirkland is all politeness," said (Y/N), smiling.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the cause, my dear Miss (N/N), we cannot wonder at his willingness to comply—for who would object to such a partner?"

(Y/N) gave a mischievous look, and turned away. Her resistance had not hurt her standing with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some self-satisfaction, when he was then confronted by Miss Jones:

"I can guess what you were thinking about."

"I think not."

"You are considering how unacceptable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner—in such society; and I agree. I have never been more annoyed! It's so boring, and yet the noise—the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! I would love to hear your criticisms on them!"

"Your guess is completely wrong, I assure you. My thoughts were more pleasantly engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can give."

Miss Jones immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and asked that he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such thoughts. Arthur replied with great bravery:

"Miss (Y/N) Bennet."

"Miss (Y/N) Bennet!" repeated Miss Jones. "I am astonished. How long has she been such a favorite? When am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly what I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to marriage, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"No, if you are serious about it, I will consider the matter absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Pemberley with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, she continued in this way for a long time.

* * *

(3) Popular card games at the time.

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	7. Chapter 7

I again apologize for the late update. College started, and I've been working on a BTS series on AO3 and Tumblr. I added this message to the last chapter, but just so I know you guys will see it, I'm going to put it here. I will be referring to everyone with their first names, (except for the married people), unless they are being talked about or to by another character. Obviously siblings will still call each other by their first names.

* * *

Mr. Bennet's property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed (4), because of the lack of a male heir, on a distant relation; and their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, couldn't supply the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Meryton, and had left her four thousand pounds.

She had a sister married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in London in a respectable line of trade.

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who usually walked there three or four times a week, to pay a visit to their aunt and to a hat shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, Lovina and Felicia, did this particularly frequently; their minds were more vacant than their sisters', and when nothing better was offered, a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours and provide conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they were always able to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighborhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Meryton was the headquarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Phillips were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Phillips visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a store of happiness unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Alfred's large fortune, the mention of which excited their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign (5).

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Bennet coolly observed:

"From what I gather by your way of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it for some time, but I am now convinced."

Lovina was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Felicia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Carter, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to London.

"I am astonished, my dear," said Mrs. Bennet, "that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to insult of anybody's children, it should not be my own."

"If my children are silly, I must hope to always be aware of it."

"Yes—but as it happens, they are all very clever."

"This is the only point, and I flatter myself with saying so, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our thoughts were the same in everything, but I must differ from you very much, since I think our two youngest daughters are uncommonly foolish."

"My dear Mr. Bennet, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. When they get to be our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself very well—and, indeed, so I do still at heart; and if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say no to him; and I thought Colonel Forster looked very becoming the other night at Sir William's in his uniform."

"Mamma," cried Felicia, "my aunt says that Colonel Forster and Captain Carter do not go as often to Miss Watson's as they did when they first came; she sees them standing in Clarke's library quite often now."

Mrs. Bennet was not able to reply, for the family was interrupted by the entrance of the footman with a note for Sakura; it came from Netherfield, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,

"Well, Sakura, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Sakura, hurry and tell us; hurry, my love."

"It is from Miss Jones," said Jane, and then read it aloud.

"My dear friend,—

If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's conversation between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can once you receive this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers.

—Yours ever,

Caroline Jones"

"With the officers!" cried Felicia. "I wonder why our aunt did not tell us of _that_."

"Dining out," said Mrs. Bennet, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Sakura.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said (Y/N), "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh, but the gentlemen will have Mr. Jones' chaise in Meryton, and the Hursts have no horses for theirs."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Bennet, are they not?"

"They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them."

"But if you have got them today," said (Y/N), "mother's scheme will work."

She did at last gain from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were needed. Sakura was therefore forced to go on horseback, and her mother walked her to the door with many cheerful predictions of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Sakura had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Sakura certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Mrs. Bennet more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the happiness her plan would give her. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for (Y/N):

"My dearest (N/N),—

"I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is because I got wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on me seeing the doctor—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of him visiting me—and, ignoring a sore throat and headache, there is not much wrong with me.

—Yours, etc."

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Bennet, when (Y/N) had read the note aloud, "if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness—if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Jones, and under your orders."

"Oh, I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage."

(Y/N), feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not available; and as she was no horsewoman, walking was her only alternative. She stated her decision.

"How can you be so silly," cried her mother, "as to think of such a thing, in all this mud! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be very fit to see Sakura—which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me, (N/N)," said her father, "to send for the horses?"

"No, indeed, I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire your benevolence," observed Lili, "but every impulsive action should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, the effort put in should always be equal to what is needed."

"We will go as far as Meryton with you," said Lovina and Felicia. (Y/N) accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together.

"If we hutty," said Felicia, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see Captain Carter before he goes."

In Meryton they parted; the two youngest went to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and (Y/N) continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles (6) and springing over puddles with impatience, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was shown into the breakfast parlor, where everyone but Sakura were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. The fact that she walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Jones; and (Y/N) was convinced that they despised her for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and their brother was better than polite; he treated her with good humour and kindness. Arthur said very little, and Mr. Hurst nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion justifying her coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

Her questions about her sister were not very favorably answered. Sakura had slept terribly, and although she was up, she was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. (Y/N) was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Sakura, who had only been withheld by the fear of alarming or inconveniencing her family from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted to see her sister. She was not well enough, however, for much conversation, and when Caroline left them together, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. (Y/N) silently took care of her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters; and (Y/N) began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and care they showed for Sakura. The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavor to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some medicine to help with the symptoms. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached terribly. (Y/N) did not leave her room for a moment; nor did the other ladies leave very often; the gentlemen were out, and they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three, (Y/N) felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Caroline offered her the carriage, and she only needed a little pressing to accept it, when Sakura testified such concern in parting with her, that Caroline was compelled to convert the offer of the carriage to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. (Y/N) most thankfully consented, and a servant was sent to Longbourn to tell the family of her stay and bring back a supply of clothes.

* * *

(4) In English common law, an entail is a form of trust established by deed or settlement which restricts the sale or inheritance of an estate in real property and prevents the property from being sold, devised by will, or otherwise alienated by the tenant-in-possession, and instead causes it to pass automatically by operation of law to an heir pre-determined by the settlement deed. Basically women were not allowed to inherit the family fortune (unless they were high enough in social status, as we'll see later in the book), so the family fortune was left to the closest living male relative.

(5) A junior officer in the infantry or navy.

(6) An arrangement of steps that allows people but not animals to climb over a fence or wall.

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	8. Chapter 8

I am back, after a difficult semester and a half. To be honest I had kind of forgotten about this story for a bit, and was working on some other stories for my AO3 and Tumblr accounts. Since I will be working more with those, this story will probably be updated pretty infrequently, I apologize. Anyway, please enjoy this short chapter. I will try to get a longer one out sooner rather than later, but I make no promises.

* * *

At five o'clock the two ladies left to get ready, and at half-past six (Y/N) was summoned to dinner. To the questions which then poured in, among which she had the pleasure of differentiating the much more sincere attitude of Alfred's than that of his sisters', she could not give a very positive answer. Sakura was by no means better. The sisters, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought no more of the matter. Their indifference towards Sakura when not right in front of them caused (Y/N) to dislike them once more.

Their brother, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any satisfaction. His worry for Sakura was evident, and his attention to herself was most pleasing, and they prevented her from feeling like the intruder she believed she was considered as by the others. She had very little attention from any but him. Caroline was engrossed by Arthur, her sister scarcely less so; and as for Mr. Hurst, by whom (Y/N) sat, and was a lazy man, who lived only to eat, drink, and play at cards; who, when he found her to prefer a plain dish to a goulash, had nothing to say to her.

When dinner was over, she returned to Sakura, and Caroline began insulting her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were decided to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and insolence; she was no good at conversation, had no style, and no beauty. Mrs. Hurst thought the same, and added:

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my composure. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must _she_ be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy!"

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its job."

"Your picture may be very accurate, Louisa," said Alfred; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss (Y/N) Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

" _You_ saw it, Mr. Kirkland, I am sure," said Caroline; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see _your_ sister look like that."

"Certainly not."

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an awful sort of conceited independence, a very country-town indifference to decency."

"Ithink it shows that she cares deeply for her sister, and I quite like that about her," said Alfred.

"I am afraid, Mr. Kirkland," observed Caroline in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise."

A short pause followed this speech, and Mrs. Hurst began again:

"I have an excessive regard for Miss Sakura Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low status, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton."

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is funny," added her sister, and they both laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles enough to fill _all_ Cheapside," cried Alfred, "it would not make them one bit less delightful."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Arthur.

To this Alfred made no answer; but his sisters gave it their hearty assent, and entertained themselves for some time at the expense of their dear friend's relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they returned to her room after leaving the dining room, and sat with her 'till they were summoned to coffee. She was still doing very poorly, and (Y/N) would not leave her at all, 'till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to be right for her to go downstairs herself, even if she would rather have done anything but. Upon entering the drawing room she found the whole party playing cards, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be betting very high she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay downstairs, with a book. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he. "That is rather bizarre."

"Miss (Y/N) Bennet," said Caroline, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such criticism," cried (Y/N); "I am _not_ a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"I'm sure you have pleasure in nursing your sister," said Alfred; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well again."

(Y/N) thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others—all that his library could offer.

"And I wish my collection were larger, for your benefit and my own reputation; but I am an idle fellow, and though I do not many, I have more than I have ever even opened."

(Y/N) assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

"I am astonished," said Caroline, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Kirkland!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself; you are always buying books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Alfred, when you build _your_ house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Kirkland will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Alfred."

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

(Y/N) was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it aside, she drew near the card table, and sat herself between Alfred and his eldest sister, to observe the game.

"Is Miss Kirkland much grown since the spring?" said Caroline; "Will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss (Y/N) Bennet's height, or rather taller."

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Alfred, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Alfred, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Arthur, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who does not deserve it. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Caroline.

"Then," observed (Y/N), "you must include a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes, I do include a great deal in it."

"Oh! Certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really considered accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved."

"All this she must possess," added Arthur, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder at your knowing _any_."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united."

Mrs. Hurst and Caroline both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description, when Mr. Hurst called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to the game. As all conversation was thereby at an end, (Y/N) soon afterwards left the room.

"(Y/N) Bennet," said Caroline, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a worthless device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Arthur, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is a meanness in _all_ the arts which ladies sometimes stoop to for captivation. Anything that is close to cunning is despicable."

Caroline was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

(Y/N) joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. Alfred urged Mr. Jones, the local physician, being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most prominent physicians. This she would not hear of; but she was willing to comply with their brother's proposal; and it was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning, if Sakura were not decidedly better. Alfred was quite uncomfortable; his sisters declared that they were miserable. They consoled themselves, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention was to be paid to the sick lady and her sister.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive I swear, just lazy. I apologize. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I believe the next one is longer, so hang in there guys!**

* * *

(Y/N) spent most of the night in her sister's room, and in the morning had the pleasure of being able to send a favorable answer to the questions which she received very early from Mr. Jones via a housemaid, and some time afterwards from the two elegant ladies who waited on his sisters. In spite of this progress, however, she requested to have a note sent to Longbourn, requesting that her mother visit Sakura, and form her own judgement of her situation. The note was immediately sent, and its contents as quickly agreed to. Mrs. Bennet, accompanied by her two youngest girls, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast.

Had she found Sakura in any apparent danger, Mrs. Bennet would have been very miserable; but being satisfied that her illness was not alarming, she had no desire for her to recover immediately, as her restoration to health would allow her to leave Netherfield. She would not listen, therefore, to her daughter's proposal of being carried home; neither did the doctor, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Sakura, at Caroline's appearance and invitation, the mother and three daughters all attended her into the breakfast parlor. Alfred met them with the hope that Mrs. Bennet had not found Sakura worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. "She is much too ill to be moved. The doctor says we must not think of moving her. We must rely on your kindness a little longer."

"Move her?" cried Alfred. "It must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her being moved."

"You may depend on it, Madam," said Caroline, with cold politeness, "that Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

Mrs. Bennet thanked them profusely.

"I am sure," she added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers an extensive amount, though with the greatest patience in the world. Which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are nothing compared to her. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Jones, and a charming view over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of leaving it in a hurry, I hope, though you have only a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he; "and therefore if I should decide to leave Netherfield, I would probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself quite settled here."

"That is exactly what I would have guessed of you," said (Y/N).

"You begin to understand me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her.

"Oh yes, I understand you perfectly."

"I wish could take this as a compliment; but to be so easily seen through is pitiful."

"That is how it goes. It does not make sense that a deep, intricate character is just as admired as such a one as yours."

"(N/N)," her mother reprimanded, "remember where you are, and do not act in the wild manner that you are known to do at home."

"I did not know," continued Alfred immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They at least have that advantage."

"The country," said Arthur, "can in general supply only a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves change so much, that there is always something new to be observed in them."

"Yes, indeed," cried Mrs. Bennet, offended by his manner of referring to a country neighborhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town."

Everybody was surprised, and Arthur, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Mrs. Bennet, who thought she had gained a complete victory over him, continued her speech.

"I cannot imagine that London has any great advantage over the country, for my part, except the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Jones?"

"When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They each have their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye, that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman," looking at Arthur, "seemed to think of the country as nothing at all."

"Indeed, Mamma, you are mistaken," said (Y/N), blushing at her mother's behavior. "You quite mistook Mr. Kirkland. He only meant that there is not as much of a variety of people to be met with in the country as in town, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four-and-twenty families."

Nothing but concern for (Y/N) was able to allow Alfred to keep his composure. His sister was less delicate, and directed her eyes towards Arthur with a very expressive smile. (Y/N), for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Charlotte Lucas had been at Longbourn while she had been away.

"Yes, she visited yesterday with her father. What a pleasant man Sir William is, Mr. Jones, isn't he? So much a man of fashion! So elegant and good-tempered! He has always something to say to everybody. That is my idea of good breeding; and those who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, are quite mistaken."

"Did Charlotte dine with you?"

"No, she went home. I believe her help was needed with the mince-pies. I, for one, Mr. Jones, always keep servants that can do their own work; my daughters are brought up very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Lucases are very good girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not good-looking! Not that I think Charlotte is very plain - but then she is our close friend."

"She seems to be a very pleasant young woman."

"Oh dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Lucas herself has often said so, and envied Sakura's beauty. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, Sakura - one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own bias. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother Gardiner's in town who was so much in love with her that my sister-in-law was sure he would make her an offer before we left. But however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he wrote some poetry for her, and very pretty it was."

"And so ended his affection," said (Y/N) impatiently. "There has been many a love, I expect, defeated in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the effectiveness of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have always been told to consider poetry as the food of love," said Arthur.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may be. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely."

Arthur only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made (Y/N) worry lest her mother should expose herself again. She longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Mrs. Bennet began repeating her thanks to Alfred for his kindness to Sakura, with an apology for also troubling him with (N/N). Alfred was instinctively polite in his answer, and forced his younger sister to be polite as well, and say what the occasion required. She performed her part without much graciousness, but Mrs. Bennet was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. Upon this signal, the youngest of her daughters spoke up. The two girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that the youngest should remind Alfred of his promise to give a ball at Netherfield.

Felicia was a fearless, well-grown girl of fifteen, with a fine complexion and good-humored personality; a favorite with her mother, whose affection had brought her into public at an early age. **(7)** She had high spirits, and a naturally high opinion of herself, which the attention of the officers had increased. She was very up to the task, therefore, of addressing Alfred on the subject of the ball, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to their mother's ear:

"I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing when she is ill."

Felicia declared herself satisfied. "Oh yes - it would be much better to wait till Sakura was well, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be at Meryton again. And when you have given your ball," she added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not."

Mrs. Bennet and her daughters then departed, and (Y/N) returned instantly to Sakura, leaving her own and her relations' behavior to the remarks of the two ladies and Arthur; the latter of whom, however, could not be persuaded to join in their criticism of her, in spite of all of Caroline's jests about fine eyes.

* * *

 **(7)** When a young woman of aristocratic or upper-class family background has reached maturity, she "comes out" into society at a formal "debut". Originally, the term meant the woman was old enough to be married, and part of the purpose of her coming out was to display her to eligible bachelors and their families with a view to marriage within a select circle. Normally, any younger sisters have to wait to be presented until any older sisters are married, however, Felicia, or Lydia in the original book, was her mother's favorite, so she was presented before her sisters were married, and, by today's standards, before she was even an adult.

Elizabeth Bennet - Reader

Mr. Darcy - Arthur Kirkland (England)

Mr. Bingley - Alfred F. Jones (America)

Jane Bennet - Sakura (Fem!Japan)

Mary Bennet - Lili (Liechtenstein)

Kitty Bennet - Lovina (Fem!Romano)

Lydia Bennet - Felicia (Fem!Italy)

Mr. Wickham - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Mr. Collins - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Charlotte Lucas - Elizabeta (Hungary)

Georgiana Darcy - Madeline (Fem!Canada)

Colonel Fitzwilliam - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

Relationships between Hetalia characters are changed to fit the story.


End file.
